


Beautiful Contradiction

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Another poem for Seven





	Beautiful Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/gifts).



> Queerdinary i gifted you another poem please dont think im weird! Lol. just wanted ti make sure you saw it in case it is inspiring!

Hard metal  
Soft skin  
Gentle caress  
Rough kiss  
Biting bruising  
Kissing soothing  
Icy eyes  
Smoldering gaze  
Cold hand  
Hot flesh

Logical  
But emotional  
Tough  
But yielding  
Tenacious  
But fragile  
Strong  
But scared  
Individual  
But mine

My beautiful  
contradiction

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conflict of Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581995) by [Queerdinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary)




End file.
